pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Randel Oland
Corporal Randal Oland is a mysterious person and one of the main characters in the series. Background Oland was originally part of the top-secret 901st Anti Tank Troop (more commonly called "Gespenst Jäger", or "Ghost Hunter"), a group of foot soldiers created under the supervision of Dr. Kauplan, who were conditioned to show no fear in attacking heavily-armored tanks with little more than a single shot weapon, called a "Door Knocker" at point blank range. "They will disregard their own lives, and attack at point blank range!" Even though the platoon, as well as many of the Royal Empire's '900' troops (called the Invisible 9) division was secret, all of the Empire's tank crews and soldiers were warned to be wary of soldiers carrying a blue lantern, like the one Oland carries. They were legends of the battle field. In episode 2 (anime) it is also quoted that those with blue lanterns are not your allies, and you should never make them as your enemies. Once he opens it, and its eerie blue light glows brightly, a light that resembles the Will of the Wisp ("They will be heralded by the blue light of the Will of the Wisp!"), Oland's personality changes – and he becomes an unstoppable killing machine, not even caring about any injury he suffers (including injuries from demolition blades, tanks, and flamethrowers) while attacking. In the fourth episode of the anime series. He saved Martis, despite suffering from broken bones and having to face an insane number of injuries. Oland just happened upon the Pumpkin Scissors, and Alice Malvin, when he was in a village that was being victimized by Wolmarf, another 900 troop (the 903th Chemical Tactics Troops), leading a group of bandits who had just used chemical weapons against that same village. Oland helped Malvin in not only defeating Wolmarf, but securing the counter agent to the poison the villain used. He since then was reassigned to the Pumpkin Scissors. Information about his previous assignments was never given to any member of Pumpkin Scissors, though he will openly admit to being a member of 901st, if questioned either about that or his lantern. Captain Hunks seems to have some knowledge of the 9XX divisions and, when confronted by Martis about it, Hunks then reveals the legend of the 'INVISIBLE 9'. Due to his reckless style of combat brought on from his conditioning/training to ignore pain and fear, Randel is frequently hospitalized during the series. These hospital stays led to a running gag about the size of the corporal's penis, and Nurse Rosetta's inability to find a urinal that will not break. Personality A giant of a man, Corporal Randel Oland is actually a gentle giant. Despite all the scars on his body, Oland is normally kind-hearted and willing to help a person out when in trouble. He also likes to feed and take care of the stray cats that congregate at the bridge where he makes his home. When he turns on the lights of his blue lantern, his personality changes turning him into a killing machine with the chant: Toten Sie engraved into his mind. However, he doesn't like to kill people and the hands of blood-drenched people show up in his nightmares. Weapons He uses an AT-DK, A.K.A. the "Door Knocker", a single-round, high-caliber hand-gun, designed strictly for use by the 901 A.T.T. division. It is capable of piercing a tank's armor at point-blank range, typically blasting straight through it and killing anyone on the other side. He also uses different weapons such as grenades, and later shown to use another weapon which is a giant pair of shears, flashbacks showed it to be used to rip apart the metal plating armor of tanks to get to the pilot crews. It could also be said that the lantern he carries is a weapon or, more accurately, that it turns him into a "living tank", feeling no pain and capable of doling out death and destruction to anyone or anything with no remorse (at least while he can still see the blue light) and no hesitation, so long as it stands in his way or in the way of his mission. In the manga, it has been shown that Randel operates 908's Flamethrower to be used in combat.It is also noted that he has used a weapon that is referred to as a scythe by Klaupman. Gallery Ep 2-4.png|Oland facing Wolkins' tank Ep 4-8.png|Oland saving Martis Ep 3-9.png|Oland, with Alice holding his arm oland 3.PNG|Oland in snow Pumpkin_Scissors_-_22_-_26.jpg|Oland smiling oland blushing.PNG|Randel blushing oland 4.PNG|Shocked... Ep 4-2.png|In his dreams will o the wisp.PNG|will o' the wisp Ep_20_5.png|Oland in dreams oland serious.PNG oland diet.PNG|Oland eating veggies Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:Invisible 9 Category:State Section III Category:Male